executionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura's Execution
Laura cried when she saw her name appear on the TV. She had won the lottery of future subjects of entertainment executions. A mere 19 years of age, she now confronted death. It was barely five minutes after the announcement was made that military officers appeared at her door, and escorted her to a secret prison facility in a unmarked prison van. She cried the whole way there. In this moment, there was nothing she regretted more than entering the lottery. But she had needed the money. Fresh out of high school, her parents refused to pay for college or provide their beautiful daughter with a place to call home. So Laura had few options. Without and education, she wouldn’t survive long in the unforgiving world. Therefore, she entered the execution lottery. And now it was her turn to be put to death. As the van pulled closer to the gates, Laura could read the words “Federal Termination Facility Foxtrot” inscribed on the sign outside the electric fence. The gates swung open, admitting the van within the compound. The van pulled up to a large concrete building and Laura was pulled from the vehicle. A black hood was immediately drawn over her head, concealing part of her long, silky, brown hair. After being escorted down a maze of halls, she finally reached the cell assigned to her. Once the hood was removed, she could see up and down the hall, lined with hundreds of occupied cells. Each cell contained a young lady, much like herself. They were all naked, officially to prevent them from concealing any weapons or tools to escape, but unofficially, it was to acclimate them to public nudity, for they would be unclad during their executions. Laura’s cell door was slid open and Laura thrust inside. A guard followed her in and ordered her to face the wall. She complied and he proceeded to forcefully strip her down to her lingerie, which he told her she was permitted to wear until her first “tribulation session” as he called it. Laura had not the slightest clue as to what that might be, but she was certain it was not to be pleasant. The next day Laura awoke to a loud banging on her cell door. A single guard opened it and ordered her to stand up. He then proceeded to handcuff her and lead her down the long hallway. Laura saw that everyone's eyes were following her with a look of pity and terror. As Laura and her escort got closer to their destination, she could hear muffled screams of agony. They became louder the longer the pair walked. Finally, they reached an unoccupied room. Laura was forced inside and forced to lay on her back on the metal table in the center of the room. Her hands and ankles were restrained to the table by metal rings protruding from it. A different guard approached her and began to speak. “Execution Subject number 4421.” He began “You will be executed in four days time. This is not your execution. At this time, you will be subjected to pain in order to prepare you for your execution. Now, please remember that this will not kill you.” The solemn officer continued The purpose of this is to increase your endurance so that you will last longer, so to speak, during your actual termination.” With that, he reached down and grabbed Laura’s panties and produced a pair of scissors. He then cut off the panties, leaving her clean shaven vagina exposed. He did the same with her pink bra, allowing her firm breasts to be fully appreciated by any onlooker. Then, two more guards walked up to her and began to prepare her for the agony she would soon experience. They inserted a metal rod into both her butt and vagina, and clipped wires to her nipples. Then, the two men retreated to opposite corners of the room. Without any warning, electricity began to shoot through Laura’s naked body. She let out an ear splitting scream and thrashed about on the table. The pain continued for several more minutes before it became even more dreadful, and Laura’s cries became even louder. Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain stopped and Laura was allowed to return to her cell. This routine continued for the next few days. On the fourth day however, Laura awoke to see four guards at her door. They entered the cell and grabbed her, once again handcuffing her and this time throwing a hood over her head. They walked for an eternity until they reached a room Laura had never seen. When the hood was removed, Laura saw a metal room with a TV camera in the front, facing the center of the room. Next to it was a small TV, where execution subjects could watch the live broadcast of their deaths. Laura was led in and her hands were tied to the ceiling above her head in the center of the room. The ropes slowly pulled her up until she dangled a few inches off the ground. After this was complete, a guard addressed her and told her that this was her execution. He said that, fortunately for her, this was a “kid friendly episode”, meaning that there would be no blood involved. Laura let out a sigh of relief. This ruled out being shot to death, which was one of Laura’s greatest fears. She was then told that she would be hung. The chief execution technician had decided that this would produce the longest possible execution for her, at an estimated 19 minutes 30 seconds. Once the way in which she would die was announced, the guards began to set up for her hanging. A box was placed under her feet, allowing her to stand, but only barely. There was another rope attached to the box, presumably so she could be autonomously executed without anyone else in the room. Her hands were released from the ropes above her head and handcuffed behind her back, but not after a noose was wrapped around her neck. After five more minutes of preparation, the guards left the room and Laura was left alone. For a while she stood in silence, shivering at the thought of her own impending death. Finally, after several more minutes, the TV came on. She had seen the execution show before and knew what to expect from the commentators. They began by talking about the subject and making bets on how long she would last. They commented on her physical appearance and informed the audience of the procedure for the hanging. She would be suspended by the neck roughly a foot off the ground until she suffocated. They told the audience that it was likely that she would urinate during the process. For some women that meant they had died, for others, it was simply a reflex from suffocation. After their “pregame” analysis, the main event began. Live images of Laura in the execution chamber appeared on the screen. She tried to smile. After five more minutes, a countdown appeared on the screen. “3” “2” ' ' “1” The box beneath her feet was violently removed and Laura was left dangling by her neck. She tried to yell for help but only emitted a faint gurgle. Unable to control herself, she began to pee everywhere as she spun in circles suspended by the rope. She kicked and thrashed in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure on her neck. Suddenly everything began to go black. Laura continued to spray urine. As she was nearing her death, a man entered the room and inserted a metal ball into her butt. She wanted to moan, but couldn’t. After he left, the ball began to emit electricity, making her thrash more violently than ever before. Since the guards had no intent not to kill her, the electricity caused pain more excruciating than any of her torture sessions. However, the electricity almost gave her new life, and when it stopped, she once again realized the noose around her neck and her inability to breath. The electricity would randomly make itself present and go away almost in an instant. Laura began to urinate again, and this time she knew it was the end. The pain began to fade, and all she could think about was her inexplicable will to breath again, knowing she would never be afforded the opportunity. After a single failed attempt to draw a final breath, her body went limp and gently swayed from the ceiling. Category:Hanging Category:TheExecutionShow